Truth Doesn't Always Hurt
by maddiekulberz
Summary: A prompt I got where Jeff gets raped and Nick finds out. Angsty with random fluff. It makes more sense if you read it! Trigger warning. Rated T just in case.


_Jeff was pulled into the alleyway of downtown Chicago. He heard drunken slurs and large, strong hands pushed him into the bricks. Jeff was terrified. He thought he was being mugged or jumped, but in reality- it was so much worse. _

"_Here… Just, take my wallet!" Jeff squirmed, trying to get to his pant pocket._

"_Why do you think I'd want your wallet?" A low, menacing, familiar voice asked. "I want so much more." _

_With that, Jeff's clothes were ripped off of his paralyzed body. When he finally caught on, he tried screaming. The man simply covered his mouth, not being phased by Jeff's biting. Jeff tried kicking, but the man was much stronger, holding him against the wall. Then Jeff started crying, and let it happen. He tried to zone out and ignore the man who was staring at his naked body, but it all changed when he pushed it. _

_It felt like the man just ripped his asshole in half. He wouldn't be surprised if he did. Jeff screamed into the dark night, being pounded into. His cries were lost under the loud bustle of Chicago, many people thinking it was a gang episode and not wanting to get involved. _

_When the man was finally finished, he pulled out and huffed, walking away. Jeff fell onto the ground, sobbing. With shaking hands, he pulled his clothes back on and took out his cell phone. He called his mother, hysterical, and she picked him up from the alley, openly weeping for her son._

_That night, Jeff's parents made arrangements for him to start at Dalton Academy in Ohio. They knew that Jeff could never face his English teacher again after this._

Jeff was sitting in his room alone, thinking about Nick. Nick was his roommate and best friend. Jeff always knew he was gay, but when Nick started questioning his own sexuality, Jeff became almost interested in him. He felt bad, because if he ever told Nick, the boy would just become more confused. He never was the brightest.

Nick and Jeff always had a very intimate friendship. Whenever they'd watch movies, they'd cuddle up next to each other. They held hands a lot, and hugs were a frequent occurrence. Ever since Nick had his "gay epiphany," -as he liked to call it- the cuteness meter seemed to escalate. More hand-holding and hugs. One time, Nick even kissed him on the cheek! Yes, Jeff definitely had feelings for him. He had to wait until Nick figured out his brain, though.

Jeff turned his attention back to his computer, trying to finish the essay due the next day. He didn't see why he had to do this. Who seriously cares about the Middle East? Not him.

He spun his chair around and turned on the television. Apparently, Nick was watching the news last night.

"Chicago English teacher sentenced to life in jail after multiple incidents of sexual abuse…" A picture of Jeff's old teacher popped onto the screen and he snapped his pencil in half. He hasn't thought about that night for almost a month. That was the last time he cut, too.

Jeff knew he should be excited, happy that the teacher was finally being given his punishment, but all he could do was think of that stupid, awful night. He rolled up his cuff and looked at the faded scars. He itched for the razor he kept in the bottom of the drawer.

He knew he shouldn't, but he fell back into the pit of darkness that he knew only one thing could fix. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, but before he could close the door, he heard Nick walk in.

"Yo, Jeff!" Nick called, happily. Okay, maybe two things could fix it.

Jeff walked out of the bathroom, relieved that Nick was there to stop him, even if he didn't know that he did.

"Nick!" Jeff ran up to him and gave him a big hug, almost knocking him over.

"Um… hey!" Nick said, unsure, stumbling backwards.

"Oh, sorry…" Jeff said, face palming himself.

"No, no, it's okay!" Nick chuckled. "What's up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, everything's okay!" Jeff reassured, knowing the words were true.

"Okay, good. So, I wanted to ask you something… but I can't remember what it was. Whatever. But I have great news!" He beamed at Jeff. Jeff couldn't help but think that his smile was almost mischievous.

"…Should I be scared?" Jeff asked, half-joking.

"Of course not, silly!" Nick hit him on the arm lightly, and his eyes sparkled.

"So… What is it?" Jeff asked, still confused.

"I got it all figured out!" Nick said, biting his lip to keep a grin off his face. "I… I'm gay, Jeff!"

Jeff stared at Nick for a moment, before completely tackling him onto the bed, squealing. The hug-attack soon turned into a tickle-attack, which soon lead to a very content-looking Nick staring down at Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff?" Nick asked, quietly.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, licking his lips.

"C-can I kiss you?" He asked, nervously.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Jeff smirked and pulled Nick down by his neck, attaching their lips together.

Their mouths automatically molded together, as if they were made to do this. Jeff ran his tongue along Nick's lower lip, asking for entrance. Nick obliged and was soon fighting for dominance. Nick's hands started trailing down Jeff's body. They reached his ass and he squeezed gently.

_Jeff's face was being pressed forcefully into the hard wall. The older man's hands made their way down his body, grabbing at his ass. Jeff cried out, but the drunken man took this as pleasure and gripped his ass tighter. All Jeff could do was sob. _

Jeff quickly bucked an unsuspecting Nick off of him and he ran into the bathroom, tears threatening in his eyes.

**I'm such a terrible person**, Jeff thought to himself as he locked the door and opened the drawer. **Nick just came out and he completely expected for me to be on board… and I am… but I can't do this… **

Jeff thought this as he ran the blade along his wrist. It was then when he heard the pounding on the door.

"Jeff? Jeff!" Nick knocked on the door. "Are you okay? I'm sorry… what happened? What did I do?" Jeff sobbed quietly but Nick must have heard it. "Jeff, please, let me in!"

"I-I can't…" Jeff said in a hoarse voice. He couldn't let Nick see him now.

Out of nowhere, Jeff saw the lock pop open and the door slammed open.

"Jeff!" Nick dropped onto his knees in front of Jeff. In front of the blood puddling on the floor.

"Fuck… I keep forgetting that your dad's a locksmith…" Jeff started to quickly roll his sleeve down but Nick stopped him.

"Wha- why…" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Nick. No. Don't cry. Please!" Jeff begged. He couldn't bear to see Nick upset. He never cried.

"B-b-but, Jeff…" Nick's lip quivered as he held Jeff's wrist.

"I'm so sorry, Nick." Jeff said, pulling Nick into a hug.

Nick cried into his shoulder for a couple minutes and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked, scared. Nick couldn't leave him now.

"I'm not going anywhere." Nick said, grabbing a towel and bandages from the cabinet.

Jeff nodded and let Nick clean up his wrist in silence. When he was finished, Nick grabbed Jeff's other wrist, rolling up the sleeve. The amount of scars littered there was appalling, taking Nick completely off guard. The tears flowed almost immediately.

"J-Jeff, just tell me why…" He sobbed into Jeff's shoulder. Jeff shuddered at how Nick would take the fact that Jeff was raped.

"I don't think I can." He answered, softly.

Nick looked up at him like he was insane. "What? Why not?"

"I'm scared of what you'll say." He admitted. "You're not going to want to see me anymore, you won't want to be… together, or whatever we could have been, you'll apply for a new roommate, you're going to hate me. I could never do that to our friendship."

Nick grabbed Jeff's cheeks and pulled him into a long kiss.

"Tell me right now."

After Jeff relived his entire experience that cold, Chicago night, Nick was understanding, loving, and knew exactly what to say. Jeff thought that he'd run as fast as he could, but with him cuddling next to him on his bed, he didn't think that was happening anytime soon. Jeff sighed happily, knowing all this was off his chest.

Nick looked up at Jeff and smiled warmly. "Jeff?"

"Hmm?" Jeff hummed in response.

"You're amazing." Nick nuzzled into the junction between his shoulder and his neck.

"You're just saying that because you want to be my boyfriend." Jeff said in a sing-song, playful voice.

"Well, that, and the fact that you really are amazing." Nick pointed out.

"Wait," Jeff asked, looking down. "You want to be my boyfriend?"

"I mean, um-" Nick's eyes widened.

"Good." Jeff smirked, leaning down to kiss Nick softly on the lips.

"So… boyfriend?" Nick asked, hopeful, when Jeff pulled away.

"Of course." Jeff winked, snaking his arm underneath Nick around his waist. He tugged him closer and kissed the top of his head goodnight.

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful, lovelies! ^.^**


End file.
